


英語は何？

by myxstorie



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Nudrive, prompt "because we all know how much Hasshi hates English".</p>
            </blockquote>





	英語は何？

"Come on, repeat after me," Keito says gently, " _It's very nice to meet you_."

His pronunciation is perfect, Hasshi thinks, and buries is face in his arms. He misjudges the distance a little and ends up slamming his nose into the table, then recoils with a yelp.

Keito just eyes him calmly, blinking when Hasshi cups his nose protectively with one hand, his pout just about visible beneath his fingers.

"Do I have too?" He whines, more than a little put out when Keito doesn't offer him at least a _little_ sympathy.

" _Yes_ ," the other boy tells him shortly, in English. "Your pronunciation is horrible, and that's compared to _everyone_ else in the agency."

Hasshi opens his mouth to retort, but Keito cuts him off before he can get anything out. "-Except the little ones. They're still learning _Japanese_ , they don't count."

" _I'm_ still learning Japanese!" Hasshi exclaims.

Keito fixes him with a look that says it all, and Hasshi doesn't even want to risk pointing out that both of his eyes aren't quite looking in the same direction.

Instead, he lowers his hand (sticking his tongue out behind it for good measure as it passes his mouth) and drops his eyes to the table. His _it's very nice to meet you_ comes out half-garbled and half-mumbled, but Keito grins and slings an arm around his shoulder anyway.

Hasshi decides he might try a little harder, just this once, because he can _totally_ handle grins and hugs.


End file.
